


Fox and Bunny

by Tobsana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Courage the Cowardly Dog - Freeform, Drugs, Gang Violence, Illegal Activities, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Prostitution, Yeah you read that right, ennoshita chikara - Freeform, inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobsana/pseuds/Tobsana
Summary: Gang leader after gang leader, Oikawa soon learned not to trust those who held so much power. Intentionally or not, they break promises, make you fear for your life, and take away the most important person from you as if they were flowers to be picked.Bokuto seemed to have the luxuries, always with the perfect men as his guards and even had a sweet home to go to after business hours. Yet he knew there was no happiness in this god awful city.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by my main TV show from when I was young child, Courage the Cowardly the Dog!! So my main shout out to them. No matter how creepy, its what you show that matters. Inspired from the episode "The Mask."

The nights were never comfortable to work in; even in autumn the nights were cruel to Bokuto’s men on patrol duty. Always complaining about the chilly winds pushing through their thick clothing, digging in to get at least one touch on the men’s skin, but it was always just small complaints; they understood the importance of it.

Which made Bokuto question if they did really take it seriously like they should when he spots a tall skinny pale man on his lawn. He was in a fetal position, curled up in a dirty red hoodie, one Bokuto has seen before in stores, bright in color and attractive to the eye of anyone.

The one the male was wearing now though was worn of its color. Fading into a dusty one as it was covered in dried mud clustered throughout the hoodie. The skinny jeans weren’t any better; they had holes all around them, and it certainly didn’t look like it was making a fashion statement.

The holes were much too wide, and it was improperly cut, the material sprawling around and about, ready to get caught into anything. Not to mention that it gave little view to Bokuto on the male’s damaged and dry skin. Pale as his fingers and face, but dry blood was spotted.

Bokuto takes a moment to look up from him, looking to the left. Then right. His men usually would be leaving around this time, reporting to Bokuto just outside his home before taking their bodies back home for a good rest. Yet they weren’t at all seen.

Turning his eyes back to the male on the lawn not too far from the pathway to his door, he noticed that the stranger looked completely defenseless. Not a hoister or a gun in sight, Bokuto sincerely believed that the male was just taking a well needed restful nap in his flowerbed.

Though Bokuto couldn’t make assumptions too quickly, it was still strange this male was lying on the ground with his men questionably absent. Crouching down to inspect the male closer, there was a dust of pink on the males check, bridging over his nose, most likely from the cold night.

Bokuto can tell the male was alive, with his mouth parted only a little, puffs of air were exchanged into the male’s body. Reaching out to tap the male’s shoulder, he collects his thoughts and questions ready to investigate of his partner’s absence.

There were still doubts in Bokuto that this skinny frail man below him had anything to do with it, reaching once more towards the male, he grabs his arm and shakes a bit. A grumpy growl was his only reply back, but it doesn’t bother Bokuto as he nudges the stranger again.

The male in the red hoodie does start to stir, his mouth closing while his furrows deepen, noticing that there was a wet spot at the corner of his lips that was close to the dead flower underneath him.

Outstretching his free arm, because the other one was well secured underneath him, to wipe the saliva off him, all during the same time as he opens one eye lid to reveal a pretty brown color to Bokuto.

Bokuto lets the entire scene unfold before him; his muscles in his calves tighten as he sees the male on the floor grab onto a weapon concealed away from Bokuto’s vision. His fingers expertly twirling the dagger so he was holding on to the handle properly. Bokuto sees the innocence in the brown eyes before they turn darker in color, ready to kill like ones of a predator.

With the dagger slashing through the length of the man’s arms, Bokuto was able to avoid the attack just with much as skill the brown haired boy had.

“Fuck off!”

Bokuto’s eyes widen, wondering what kind of crime he did to get treated this way by a man who ended up on his lawn, chuckling to himself when he realized he has done plenty of crimes in this city to deserve any kind of mal treatment.

Using the little strength he had in his abdominal muscles, the stranger launches away from the crazed haired man. His left arm going behind him to support his sitting posture, but the weight of his body was too much, wincing, he brings back the arm to cradle it tightly towards his chest, and the blade still on his right stays rigid.

Staring up at Bokuto, golden eyes meeting brown, a killing intent radiates off the man as he watches Bokuto carefully, ready to kill if necessary.

The hair on the standing male gives it away to the stranger that the man before him had to be one of the many gang leaders living in his disgusting shithole they call a city.

“I stand corrected.” Bokuto whispers, when he decides that the man below him can defend himself properly without trouble. So he had a reason to suspect the stranger to be the cause of the disappearance of his guards. A few feet away from the red hooded male, thanks to both of the male’s rapid defensive mechanism to survive, Bokuto sits down the steps leading to the door to his home behind him.

Giving the man in the red hood a large smirk, his elbows placed on his thighs as he swings his arms around below them, Bokuto waits for the stranger to say anything first, waiting for him to make the first move. Yet nothing comes from him, and Bokuto wasn’t a patient man to let even two minutes to go by in silence.

“So, what do I deserve for this lovely surprised?” his smile widens as he speaks to the stranger who was still in the same position, his right hand still held the dagger tightly at the sound of the familiar face voice.

Bokuto notices how long the male’s legs after inspecting the males shoes because Bokuto’s late father had always told him, how you can tell a lot from a man’s shoes. And currently, looking at the worn out kicks on the red hooded male’s feet he can easily tell the man was strongly struggling with survival, yet there was a large sense of pride on him.

Sure, not a lot of people can easily tell from the black beat up shoes the stranger was wearing to pride, but Bokuto’s intuition has never wronged him.

The stranger still doesn’t talk, so Bokuto probes more with the same smile. “I’ve seem to lost two members of the gang,” he takes note of the flinch that jolts the strangers body when Bokuto looks to the left. He had to make sure there were no neighbors peeping around ready to call the cops. Having that in mind, Bokuto swiftly looks back to the male who hasn’t moved.

He wasn’t one to get mad easily, but it was hard to contain his irritation from the no cooperation he was getting from the other party. Telling himself mentally that he needed to calm down, because there are times Bokuto’s emotions don’t hold well, and are harder to control than most people around him.

He cracks his neck, feeling a rush run through his back, twisting his head the other way he still waits for an answer, his playful golden eyes no longer stay pure, going to a state where it seems that the predator was done playing and ready to pounce on its prey.

He forgets that the prey certainly isn’t just that, he too was a predator ready to fight. Blade up higher, left arm still smothered to his red clad chest the stranger moves chin to say, “You’re a gang leader.” Bokuto’s predator stare fades just as quickly as it comes, no longer menacing the stranger elaborates when Bokuto gives him a look of confusion, “The frontrunner, the alpha of the pack, the big boss.”

It’s the first words Bokuto hears the man speak; his voice was nice but deep with a tone of hatred in them. Bokuto’s posture slacks again, no longer getting tense from the strangers uncooperative responses. “Yeah, I am.” He clarifies.

The red hooded man glowers, brown hair peeking through his hood, there was a lot of it, Bokuto can tell that much from his own experience in wearing his hoods and hats with the amount of hair he had.

“Am I going to ask again?” Bokuto warns, looking around again to see if his men were anywhere near from coming back to their stations, if they were still alive at least.

The stranger doesn’t quickly respond, but when he does it’s not the answer Bokuto is looking for, “I don’t answer to gang leaders,” he pauses, never looking at away from Bokuto, “nor do I listen to them.” Bokuto gives him a blank stare, but his fingers are twitching to grab something.

“Bokuto?” both men’s head shoot up, the stranger looks over Bokuto’s disaster of hair to see a man, tall like him, skin a much darker shade of color, eyes green and sharp that reminds the stranger of someone else, which makes him all more uncomfortable.

Bokuto turns around, a large smile spreads on his face as he sees the man of his dreams wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, and one of his shirts that he was sure had a few bullet holes in them. “Akaashi!”

His passive expression never leaves the stranger’s face; he wasn’t quiet ignoring the loud man that can easily wake up the light sleepers. Especially in this neighborhood where no one can really tell the difference between a gun shot or an explosive like a firework.

“Who is this?” he asked, his hand slowly laying on the door frame as he leans against it, Bokuto turns back around to face the stranger with a smile on his face this time, all dark thoughts disappeared as soon as Akaashi had appeared.

“Don’t know, he won’t say.” He yaps, nodding his head with a large smile.

“You don’t need to know who I am, I’m leaving anyways.” The stranger says, attitude sharp on his tongue as he tries to stand, blade still up ready to attack if necessary, Bokuto cannot help but roll his eyes at the weapon, standing as well to see the red headed male struggle below him.

Which made matters worse, the stranger only gritted his teeth as he growls up at Bokuto who had a playful smile on his lips again, but the look he was giving the stranger screamed as if he was having fun seeing the male struggle to fight off death to live a bit longer.

Which was enough for the stranger to put all his strength in to his body to get him up, ignoring all the pain in his body as the red hooded male stood up wobbly.

Akaashi takes one step out, making the stranger see how Bokuto was able to get tenser than before the small movement Akaashi makes. He almost wants to scoff, realizing that the big bad man has one weakness right behind him.

“Is he your enemy?” Akaashi voice reaches both their ears, watching the stranger carefully, but the newcomer hates it, he dreadfully hates it as he stares back at those green eyes. Remembering and hurting in all.

With a snarl on his lips, the stranger goes to look back at Bokuto for his answer, but the boss shakes his head, “Not until I hear what happened to my men.”

“They’re not dead.” He finally answers, looking to the left where a few bushes were high but not thick enough to hold a body, “I don’t kill.” He answers honestly; the bodies have sunk deeper into the bushes, away from any unwanted eyes.

“Well then that doesn’t make you my enemy now does it?” Bokuto’s smile volumes down, he was starting to get relaxed, at least for a second until Akaashi stepped in front of them towards the red hooded stranger. Quickly the leader jolts his arm towards the male, reaching for him, but Akaashi shakes his head, swiftly dodging the man’s attempt to pull him back, to place him behind him, to protect him from unwanted danger.

“It’s alright.” He whispers, but the stranger can hear him just fine as well. He turns back around, and the stranger only realizes that he was about the same size as Akaashi, but the male did look a lot taller than him a few steps back. He raises his arm up to guide the dagger down from his chest, trying to relax the stranger as much as possible.

“If it is alright with you, I would like to treat your wounds. It would take a while,” He hears Bokuto hum in interest, watching the interaction closely. Akaashi had brought a welcoming and calming atmosphere to surround the stranger, “but not as long as the hospitals. You can even stay for the night, to rest.”

The stranger, at first looked like he was going to accept the offer, but once Akaashi asked him to stay for the night he was on the edge again. That’s how it starts, that’s how it always starts, they make you stay and never let you leave after that, pulling away from Akaashi’s space the stranger lifts up the dagger once more. Aware that Bokuto pulled out a gun just as quick Oikawa’s realization pushes him away from Akaashi.

“Bokuto put that down!” Akaashi whispers harshly, turning a blind eye to the stranger as he looks around the neighborhood, hoping to see no one outside, nor anyone peeking through the windows. But instead of seeing the gun disappear, Akaashi only hears the gun click, unlocking the safety. “Bokuto!” he says louder, in a more stern voice.

“Tell him to drop it first.” Bokuto’s voice replies in a much more serious tone, finger on the trigger ready to shoot if he has too. Akaashi swirls around quickly to face the stranger, a pleading look on his face. It makes the red hooded man feel bad, but he wasn’t going to let go of the only thing making him feel safe. Sure, there was nothing a dagger can do against a gun, but it was something the man can hold to make him feel not defenseless.

“Fuck no.” he says before Akaashi could even plead.

“Don’t fucking bring him into this!” Bokuto’s voice gets louder by the minute, scaring Akaashi of unwanted attention. “He doesn’t have anything to do with my gang,” Bokuto tells him publicly for any ears around them to hear. “That’s what you’re worried about right? My gang?” the stranger still doesn’t budge, but his eyes widen, wondering how Bokuto was able to get the information so quickly.

“Please! Fuck, drop it!” he yells, frustrated as he brings the gun a bit higher. Just looking in his eyes, the stranger knows he’ll shoot if the dagger doesn’t go down any time soon. He was really defensive, the stranger notes, when it comes to Akaashi, raising his left hand as if to admit surrender.

He doesn’t let go of the dagger though, but his grip does loosen on the handle. “Bokuto, stop, see he’s forfeiting.” Bokuto’s gun doesn’t go down any faster than Oikawa letting the dagger down to his feet. Once there, Bokuto takes only a few seconds before hiding the gun.

“Get in the fucking house.” He says, stepping away as to let everyone else in first. The stranger is still staying in his spot, but Akaashi promises him a shower, food even, but he doesn’t want to be fooled, he doesn’t want to be lied too like…

He shakes his head mentally, looking at Akaashi with careful eyes. Bokuto had told him, he wasn’t part of the gang so he shouldn’t be afraid, but who was he to trust the leader so easily? Taking a step back, he refuses entry. So Akaashi nods his head quickly, taking a few steps back still facing Oikawa to say, “Stay there then, I’ll be right back.”

Turning around fully he disappears into the house quickly, the red hooded male’s brown eyes go sharp again, darkening in color as he looks at Bokuto once again, the dagger at his foot. “Don’t you ever threaten him again.” Bokuto’s cold tone churns the stranger’s stomach in fear. “He has no part in my business, he doesn’t deserve any of this do you understand me?”

The stranger doesn’t reply, but he nods his head before he gets fully consumed into darkness, his consciousness slipping away from him as he hits the concrete pathway, missing the crushed garden by an inch.

Once he wakes up, the sun is no longer hiding behind a few mountains, now higher up and in the middle of the day. The stranger looks around the room, plain but furnished well. He gulps as he tries to calm his rapidly beating heart, wondering what had happened to him to get him that got him to get inside the home.

Sitting up right, the covers falls, exposing the stranger’s body wrapped in dressings. They traveled all around his torso to his thighs, even going as far as to his shins. His own pair of underwear gone, replaced with a new one causing the stranger to shake.

“You’re awake.” Akaashi voice immediately shocks him from his thoughts, the dark haired male gives the stranger a once over, “I can’t really wash your clothes since they’re so ripped and torn.” He sees the fear on stranger’s eyes quickly, and tries to defuse it, “don’t worry. I left them on the chair there.” He points towards the stranger’s left. And true to his word, his clothes were there, even nicely folded.

“I usually do these kinds of things for Bokuto and a few of his friends.” Akaashi mentions, closing the door behind him quietly, trying to be mindful of everything around him as he walks towards the stranger, lifting his index finger to his lips, he shushes the stranger gently. “Bokuto doesn’t want me in here when you’re awake. But you and I both know you’re nicer when he isn’t around.”

The stranger wants to laugh at Akaashi assumption, about how accurate he was and wanted to ask how he knew, but his throat didn’t let a voice out, nor did he have the words on his tongue to even spill. He keeps quiet, but there was a pleasant smile on his face which relaxed Akaashi more. “So, you were pretty malnourished, you passed out pretty badly on the front lawn, I’m sorry but I had to take you in so the neighbors won’t raise questions.”

The stranger wants to say that it was fine, but deep inside him he doesn’t feel all that confident in trusting Akaashi. He had experienced it all before, the pretending and the acting that drives them into their warm homes and arms, and before he knew it. He would be trapped.

If anything the stranger wants to leave, but Akaashi’s pleads the stranger to stay, all he needed to do was rest, just for that one night, to eat well as well. “What do you gain from this?” the stranger finally says something in Akaashi’s one-sided conversation. “A clear mind? The feeling of helping someone hurt to erase the guilt on helping criminals?”

Akaashi’s smile drops; looking away from the stranger as he shakes his head, he sits on the end of the bed. “No, helping my criminal friends is something that makes me happy.” He clarifies that Bokuto’s friends aren’t just his own, but his as well. “I’m doing it because it is what I do, what good am I if I can’t do my job.”

“So I’m just a patient.”

“Well, you also pique my interest.” Akaashi admits, looking back at the stranger with the same intriguing green eyes.

“H-how so?” he coughs out, trying hard to cover up that he hesitated when the remembrance struck him again. Dark hair, green eyes, how that the stranger’s vision was back, dark skinned as well.

“You’re quick on your feet, a good fighter to take down those men easily without them calling for help.” Locking eyes with the stranger, Akaashi can feel there are more secrets in him than anyone he has ever known. “Yet, you decide to take a nap on our front lawn.”

“I was tired,” the stranger shrugs his shoulders, noticing the small pain from his left arm was fading but still there.

“And you still are.” Akaashi gets up from his seat, turning around fully to face the stranger, “You can get up and leave if you want to, but if you decide to stay food is ready at three.” The stranger frowns finding the time to be odd, but Akaashi chuckles a bit before saying, “I was waiting to see when you would wake up.” Akaashi heads for the door not else is said and the stranger is left alone.

There was an alarm clock to his left around his clothes on a wooden chair next to a desk. On top of the desk was pen and paper, weird that this room was an empty one but had small utensils like that. Noticing there was a pair of clean clothes on top of that desk as well he debates if he should put them on.

Ignoring the fact that he was stripped naked without his consent, he figured it was okay if someone as careful as Akaashi was the one doing it. He even made sure he was properly treated for all the wounds surrounding his body.

Pulling the white sheets off him, he tries to understand what Akaashi’s role was in the gang. Bokuto had told him before that Akaashi wasn’t at all related to the gang, but the dark haired male had just confessed that he did partake when someone’s life was in danger.

But that didn’t mean anything; it wasn’t like Bokuto had shared all the secret files and missions with the man. Sighing, the man stretches out for a white shirt, pulling it over his head ignoring the soreness in his body, and the small jolts of pain. Next he grabs a grey hoodie, one he didn’t like at all, really preferring the dirty red one, but he found it rude to wear such a thing in the house.

Pulling up the rest of the clothing on, the stranger reaches into the pockets of the ripped dark jeans he wore before, grabbing out a small keychain with the figurine of Godzilla on it, behind the small creature was dog tag, but all the stranger could look at then and there was the small green Godzilla, smiling softy at the creature he puts in the hoodies pocket instead of the sweats he was given.

Standing and evaluating his strength he looks at the alarm clock with the red blaring number indicating there was still half an hour until food time. Scared, the male takes cautious steps towards the door the lead to the hallway. He has never been in this large home before, but he knew he had to find stairs because only stairs lead to the first floor where the kitchen would be.

He doesn’t intrude with any other room, because he isn’t there to do so. He doesn’t want any part of gang members, or the home of the gang leader. He wants out, but with the whiff of food down the flight of stairs he had found, he remembers that he promised his stomach something to consume before ditching the area.

Going down the stairs, with no shoes on his feet but black socks he sees the entrance to the kitchen, Akaashi was inside the large room that had a dining table already set up and ready to be used. From the corner of his eye he sees Bokuto, shoulders tense he spies on the large male for a few seconds before realizing that he was reloading a few hidden weapons in a storage room.

Yet the gang leader looked stiff as well, hiding a few guns behind a tool box and such. Eyes darting away, the stranger walks closer to Akaashi, his hands safely inside the new grey hoodie he was being lent. Fingering the small Godzilla that gave him comfort, even more so when the tips of his fingers grace the tag, the stranger breathes easier.

He walks into the kitchen where Akaashi is, stirring a wooden spoon inside a large pot. The smell is making the stranger salivate quickly as he comes up to him slowly, trying to show Akaashi that he had made an entrance to not spook him, but Akaashi already sees him from the corner of his eyes. It was fast, but the stranger saw it.

“If you would like to entertain yourself a little with television, it’s down the other door.” He nods his head to the right, and indeed on the opposite wall from where the stranger entered through was a glass door that exposed a living room.

The stranger nods his head, entering the room with reluctance for he was still on the edge. Careful to watch out for anything in the room, finding all the doors and exits that will be able to help him get out if necessary. Sitting on a leather black sofa, he looks around and sees that the carpet was white as snow. Amazed at how clean the room was the stranger reaches for the controller lying on the glass low table in front of him.

He gets why the house could be this clean if Akaashi was in charge of house duty, but if that other disgusting monster had anything to do with the house he would find it impossible that his dirty hands can clean even a hospital bathroom.

Turning the television on, the stranger watches all the different channels available, never seeing so much before in his entire life. The only ones he ever needed, well he never needed any of them at all, the television in his old home was so useless he and…

He sold it to pay month’s rent.

Turning the channels one by one to see each one carefully, there was even a few that scared the crap out of him; he certainly didn’t know they allowed programs with nudity to air on television. Gulping, he did go back for a while to see what the show was about, but soon finding it uninteresting he left it to see other ones.

Soon, he stopped at sports channel, one about swimming. He didn’t know much about it, but it caught his interest for a while. The way the commenters would scream into their microphone about a man named Nanase almost taking the lead. But the stranger couldn’t even tell who was in first, quickly changing it to another program. One about basketball, which he quickly changed since he never found the constant running back and forth interesting.

One of baseball, and another one of the same, apparently baseball was one of the favorites, but the stranger could care less about the interest of others at the moment looking for channel for his own personal gain.

Soon, as he pressed the up button the image changed to another sound of squeaking sneakers on the court, but this time the ball was passed around and over a large net. Eyes widening, the male was remembering his childhood. Recalling a line in the dirt to be a net, and a worn out soccer ball to be a volley ball.

On one end was him, and the other was a face he would never forget, but doesn’t want to reminiscence. Before the channel could be changed though, the male was stopped by a loud shout. Freezing in his spot, the male clad in the grey hoodie turned to the large man he hates. He doesn’t recall hearing the doors opening or shutting, nor did he hear the steps the large man took to get this close to him.

He was always so aware of surroundings, he couldn’t understand how Bokuto was able to walk around as quiet as a mouse.

Bokuto pushed his entire body on the topmost of the leather sofa; lifting his entire body over the sofa as he slams himself down to watch the volleyball game in front of him. Too scared to move the male lets the controller down, pulling his body far away as possible from Bokuto without looking like he did.

But the boss was quick to movement, like a bird on its selected rodent of the day. He turns his golden eyes away from the screen to watch the male curl away from him, he doesn’t mention it though, simply asking him if he loves volley ball like he does.

The stranger doesn’t reply, but it didn’t seem to bother Bokuto as much like before, “I do! If dad didn’t leave the entire gang on my shoulders I would’ve completed high school and go as far as playing for the national team!” he lifts his right arm high, before twisting it as he was going for a spike on an imaginary ball.

He makes ridiculous noises as he does other body motions, slowly the stranger realizes that Bokuto was copying the moves of several men on the court. To see the man act like a complete child didn’t lessen the tension on the male’s shoulders though.

Gulping slowly, he frowns thinking bad thoughts once more. “Men like you shouldn’t get close to innocent people.” He doesn’t exactly mean the celebrities on the teams playing, but the countless numbers of people cheering them on.

Bokuto stops his motioning, golden eyes freezing on the screen but the stranger can tell that Bokuto was no longer paying attention to the game. Arm falling, he claps it against his other hand, gripping one another harshly, the tips of his fingers turning white.

He doesn’t reply or react any more to the stranger’s rude accusation, but he doesn’t seem all that mad about it either, only nervous and scared. Soon, after a few awkward silent minutes the boss man turns to face the brown haired male, still matted with mud and dirt.

“You think I should stay away from Akaashi too?” he asked sincerely, and the stranger answered sincerely.

“Yes.”

That was the end of the conversation because the half hour the male had before the food was ready had ended. Standing up swiftly to get away from the high tension in the room, the stranger is too busy to feel something falling out of his new hoodie’s pocket, dropping into the creases of the black leather’s seats.

He leaves the room with the glass doors shutting behind him, offering Akaashi little help he can offer. Bokuto stays behind to continue watching the game, but he knows he can’t stay long. Akaashi doesn’t like telling Bokuto what he already knows, standing while reaching for the television remote controller the male had left on the sofa.

He doesn’t notice the shiny metal next to it, ignoring it as he turns the television off before throwing it back on the leather sofa, forgetting that Akaashi prefers it on the table so it won’t sink away in the folds of the sofa.

Leaving the room, he sits down at the front of the table, the plate before him already filled with a mouth warming aroma. They all sit in silence when the food is all placed out, Bokuto asked if he can thank God for the delicious meal, not noticing the way the stranger to his left was scowling at the mention of God’s name in Bokuto’s mouth.

But he doesn’t say anything; he keeps his thoughts to himself as he focuses on the male in front of him, to Bokuto’s right, Akaashi who was taking graceful spoonful of stew into his mouth. It makes the stranger wonder what the back story of Akaashi was, being so mannerism as well as skillful around the house.

He can only assume he lived a wealthy life, but from what the male knew, the wealthy don’t certainly know how to properly take care of a home so nicely like he has with this one. Then there was the option that Akaashi had run away from his perfect life to join Bokuto for some God knows what reason, having to learn all the difficulties of a normal person’s life with not as much money.

The male stops frozen, looking at the liquid in his spoon, watching it wobble until it goes steady. He was over analyzing again, he always did when he was uncomfortable but for some odd reason he felt wrong to judge Akaashi’s life so quickly.

Dipping his head a bit forward, he catches the silver spoon into his mouth carefully, letting the warmth of the food melt in his mouth. Humming to himself in the delight of the taste. Dropping the spoon back into the ceramic red bowl he eyes over to Bokuto before looking away, reaching for another spoonful.

Bokuto’s father dumped the gang business on top of him. He’s got a weird personality, hot-tempered maybe? No, his emotions changed to quickly when Akaashi introduced himself. Swallowing the food down his throat, he was actually having a hard time understanding the gang leader.

He was unpredictable, that was for sure. But even his personality gives the male a run for his money, unsure why he was reacting and acting the way he was now. Childish at one moment, and too serious in the next, it throws the stranger off too quickly.

Silence breaks when Bokuto opens his mouth, “Ushijima wants to come over some time soon.” The spoon in the stranger’s hand falls from his grasp, hitting the bowl but not quite entering the pool of stew. Spilling the soup in it, drenching small parts of the table cloth.

The two homeowners look up at the male suspiciously. He had heard of the name before, fuck who was he kidding. He practically worshipped that name for the longest time, he smiles to himself, looking up at Akaashi, an apology on his tongue but before he could say it Akaashi dismissed it.

“It’s fine.” He mutters as he gets a cloth from elsewhere dabbing the table cloth slowly but thoroughly.

“Do you know him?” Akaashi even winced when Bokuto asked the question to the male, giving him an eyeful of what’s to come, but the stranger answers, unexpectedly surprising them both.

“Yeah, me and him used to go way back.” He stops there, the look on his eyes was off, and it was as if he was staring farther from what he can see in the kitchen, looking into the past even. He sighs heavily, looking down at the spoon looking out of place. Grabbing it, he wonders if he should let his mouth open to eat or to say something else.

“He and I, well let’s just say he got me into deep shit without intending to. Even so, innocent or not, I hate him with all my guts.” He picks at the stew once more before explaining, “he promised me something, and couldn’t keep it. No matter how simple, he could never fulfil it.”

“Is he a good guy?” Bokuto probes, but Akaashi is already glaring death glares at leader, hoping he gets the message that he needs to stop what he was doing. The stranger wasn’t at all looking at either of them, so Bokuto gives a funny look back at Akaashi, nothing hidden behind his goofy look.

“Yeah, but..” he pauses, unsure why he was talking to him of all people, “but he just goes and runs his mouth without having any malice in them, but it fucking feels like it does, and again, I needed him just once in my entire existence compared to his constant need of mine and he couldn’t come through.” The male’s smile grows to a sickening one, making Akaashi step down from telling the stranger that it was fine, he didn’t need to keep talking.

But Bokuto was the one to change the direction of the conversation, now looking at Akaashi instead of the other telling him about how Ushijima wants to negotiate, and it would be “pretty rad of you to make something he liked.” So he would get a few bonus points to gaining what he wants from the other gang leader, ignoring the stillness in the stranger’s posture as he stays looking down at his stew.

“And if things don’t go well?” Akaashi calmly asked, sipping up some of the soup before getting a carrot to eat.

“He can always kill Ushijima with all the guns hiding around in this house.” The stranger mutters, Bokuto’s body froze as well did Akaashi’s, the boss slowly locks eyes with his significant other as the other did, only his eyes were already on Bokuto’s golden ones.

“I’m going to rest up for a bit more, then I’ll get out of your hair.” The stranger says more before standing up and doing what he says, not all pushing the chair back in or putting his plate back into the sink to be soaked and washed in. He does notice the conflict that was about to rise because of him.

Once they both hear the steps of the male go up the stairs Akaashi’s glare comes into place, Bokuto backs up, hoping to look innocent in the male’s eyes, but it was not valid as Akaashi starts to lecture Bokuto about concealing weapons in the house. “I thought we agreed to just have the bodyguards be on patrol!”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto complains, stretching his arms and flipping his hands for his palms to face upward, “you never know when something like him will come along knock em out!”

“You promised me that your job will be in your workplace, not in my home.” Akaashi leans back on his chair, crossing his arms as he stares at the male waiting for an apology.

Instead Bokuto pouts, “The guns here aren’t for work though! It’s for defense! Just in case work does come home.” He whispers the last part, afraid Akaashi would take it the wrong way.

“I can’t believe you.” Akaashi stands up, pushing the chair with the back of his knees harshly, making the feet of the chair cause a large unpleasant screeching sound against the floorboards. Bokuto doesn’t continue to try and convince Akaashi from his stand point, but he stands nonetheless, his eyes following Akaashi who heads for the stairs as well.

He sighs in defeat as he goes and cleans the dishes, knowing that Akaashi would really appreciate it when he comes back from their room.

Groaning in sadness, he goes back to the living room. Ready to watch the rest of the game, but even then he falls asleep instead. Waking up to a blanket on his body, a gift from Akaashi he presumes, the TV was now off too, probably Akaashi as well, the man was always easy on the electrically bill.

Pushing the blanket a little lower off him to release his arm to pull out his phone he sees that it has been at least four hours since he took his seat on the sofa. Dinner must’ve been nice, and everyone was probably asleep now. Or maybe not, but he knows Akaashi likes to turn in early around eight.

Looking for the controller around his body, trying to remember where he placed it, his fingers graced a sharp metal. Pulling away, Bokuto raises his head to look around better, trying to find that same cold metal. Once his fingers find the metal again, he pulls it towards himself, barely able to see what it was in the dark.

Turning his phone on again, to turn the flash on he scanned the room before realizing that Akaashi did turn of the television and placed it back on the glass table, he smiles softly before going to inspect the item at hand.

On the palm of his hand was a small charm of a green dinosaur, or more like Godzilla, Bokuto wasn’t really the one to take notice of the difference between the two. Before looking at the other charm, Bokuto graces the tip of his finger against the small spikes Godzilla had on its back, wondering what it was doing there.

Flipping to see a small rectangular shaped metal, he quickly recognizes it as an army dog tag. He flips it around to see the name Hajime Iwaizumi engraved into it. Pushing his thumb on the name, feeling the bumps of the shape of the name he ponders on who this man can be.

Jolting his head up, he wonders if Akaashi is having an affair with him, of course the thought was ridiculous but he couldn’t help but pocket the item into his jeans hurriedly when he heard footsteps on the second floor. Letting his breathe out in relief he stands up, folding the blanket than dropping it on the arm of the sofa before remembering to look at his inbox of his phone.

Looking at all the messages, most of the are reports but only Kuroo’s made him smile, writing down a large “YES” on the keyboard before sending it, accepting Kuroo’s invitation to fish and steak at the diner they both loved.

Slipping away silently, taking an ugly car to be unnoticed by the people around the diner, because he knew his neighborhood quiet well, he knew there were people always looking to steal parts from fancy cars. So taking the old junk he saved a few months ago was the perfect option for him to take.

Before all that though, he went up the stairs, trying to twist the knob on the stranger’s room, realizing it was locked. Meaning the stranger was still in there. He smiled to himself, happy to know that he only has to do half the work. Taking out a chain filled with keys from his left pocket he picked one out, sliding it into the key hole. Twisting it, he pulled it out. Knowing it was now officially double locked. There was no way getting in or out.

He’ll unlock the door when he comes back, there to make sure nothing happens to Akaashi while he’s gone.

On the drive to the diner Bokuto couldn’t help but keep looking around through the different side mirrors, always waiting for someone to come out of nowhere and shoot at him. Sighing, he relaxes his muscles remembering that not everyone is out there trying to kill him for his money and fame around the streets.

Pulling over to the diner, Bokuto gets out the car with a gun pocketed safely behind his waistband of his jeans, covered by large black and white jacket he was wearing. Entering the diner he sits on of the stoles, asking for a cup of coffee, deciding to wait for Kuroo to order his beloved steak.

He subconsciously lets his right hand slide into his right pocket feeling a weird metal pinch his skin. Taking out the metal he remembers that he pocket the keychain, twirling it around his fingers he hears the waiter let down a white mug before him, filling it with black coffee, pushing the creamers and sugar towards the man.

“Go wild Bo.”

Bokuto’s bright smile breaks out, smiling up at the kind waiter giving him unlimited amounts of sugar and creamers. When Akaashi is around, Bokuto isn’t allowed an unlimited amount, only two of each. Which Bokuto found to be impossible, but of course he did it without complaint.

“Thanks Sugawara!”

The waiter opens his mouth, ready to lecture Bokuto that it was fine to call him by his nickname like most people he knew did, but it’s been a long time since they’ve known one another, so starting again seems pointless, even shutting his mouth to not say a thing but a ‘you’re welcome.’ In the end, before leaving the male to attend a few others with his coffee pot he tells the man once more about his nickname.

“Suga is fine.” Leaving to refill other’s empty coffee mugs, Bokuto watches the male’s retrieving back. Glad to know that Akaashi had a friend outside of his gang, and lived a normal live even in this messed up neighborhood.

It was hard to find people like Akaashi and Sugawara, still innocent from the horrors Bokuto had seen, sure Akaashi had seen some bullet wounds and a few stabbings, but those were nothing compared to what the larger male has done to the enemy.

Grabbing on to the handle of his coffee mug with his left hand, he takes a sip of the warm drink, letting it swirl in his mouth for only a second before going down his throat. He carefully eyes the charms still left on his right hand, twirling around the Godzilla before going back to the dog tag, tracing the name countless times.

Only a few minutes pass before there’s nothing left in his coffee, while Sugawara started his way back to fill the coffee mug with what was left in the pot. Pour the contents inside, he smiles up at Bokuto again, apologizing it wasn’t enough. “Is there anything you wanna eat?”

Bokuto shakes his head telling Sugawara of his plan about waiting for Kuroo, and then when the guy does arrive he’ll order his favorite dish in the entire world. Sugawara laughs at Bokuto’s excitement for food, nodding his head when Bokuto starts talking about how he likes it cooked, and what he figured out would make it taste even better.

The waiter loved to hear his friend chat with a heart of a child, but when Bokuto’s right hand moves, triggering a small clinking noses of the metal against the counter, he couldn’t help but look down at the male’s hand. Everything Bokuto was excitedly saying now had become mute to Sugawara’s ears.

His light brown eyes too entranced with the item in the gang leader’s hand. He leans away from the counter, his lips parting as if he wants to say something, but he knows he shouldn’t. Looking around the diner he notices that Bokuto has stopped talking completely, staring at Sugawara with concern.

Gulping all his nervousness away; Sugawara leans back down on the counter to get closer to Bokuto. The pot is left forgotten by his side, empty and cold. He plays with the words he wants to say in his mind first before spilling them completely in a whisper.

“Why do you have Iwaizumi’s dog tag?” Bokuto can feel how serious the atmosphere has gotten between the two, finding it weird that Sugawara was acting too scared and nervous. Eyeing each corner of the diner carefully, Sugawara lowers his body a bit more to hear the boss’s answer.

“Who?” Bokuto knows exactly who he was asking for, he has been memorizing the name into his brain each time he looked at the dog tag, clenching the charm into his palm tighter afraid that there was someone looking out for them, to get any kind of information Bokuto didn’t know he had.

Judging Bokuto’s confusion closely, Sugawara figures that Bokuto sincerely doesn’t know who the man is, whispering a new question for the man to answer. “Do you know anything about Oikawa Tooru?” he perks up a light grey eyebrow, waiting for the leader to answer back quickly.

And he does, he simply shakes his head as Sugawara leans away from, looking to his sides once more, he grabs onto the pot and places it back where it should be, letting the coffee start itself again, “Ennoshita!” he calls out, and just as soon the name leaves his lips a taller male pops out of the kitchen room.

“I need you to take care of the front for me; I need to take out the trash.” Sugawara wipes his hands against the apron over his lap, signaling Bokuto to meet him outside by the dumpsters. The boss doesn’t argue or question the waiter any more. Knowing exactly what was going on and followed it like it was his own missions he had done before.

When the two meet again by the vandalized dumpster, Sugawara wipes his hands again, trying to get whatever filth off him. “So you have Iwaizumi’s tag, but have no idea who he is? How did you get it?” he looks around himself, even in this dark he watches for any unfamiliar figures.

“I found it on my sofa, I’m thinking it belongs to a guy who is using the guest room for a day.” He confesses truthfully, but Sugawara’s expression didn’t lessen the concern in Bokuto, his happy attitude gone as he gets serious. Scared that the man in his home now is someone dangerous, and could be a threat to Akaashi. “Why?”

He doesn’t get answer, only hearing Sugawara muttering to himself, thinking of the possibilities. “It can’t be Iwaizumi then, it would be impossible.” He covers his mouth, stressed more than before as he let his thoughts consume him. “That would make sense,” turning around he faces Bokuto again, “the guy, in your house, is he tall? Brown hair, brown eyes?”

Bokuto doesn’t give a reply right away, wondering what kind of information Sugawara’s mind is holding. “I know it’s pretty vague, but the two are complete opposites.” Sugawara confesses with a small laugh, making Bokuto relax some, nonetheless he nods.

“I’m glad he’s okay then.” Relief shakes in Sugawara’s body, leaning against the dirty dumpster behind him, but it seemed like the clean man didn’t at all care. “I haven’t seen him in days.”

“What the hell is going on?” still confused, and unsure what Sugawara was talking about, he starts asking his own questions. Wondering why the male was so important to Sugawara when he never heard the man speak about Oikawa ever in his presence.

Before Bokuto can ask a few more questions unanswered from Sugawara, the silver haired male stops him. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to tell you the whole story, not like anything worse can happen now.”

The two were inseparable since birth. Clinging on to one another as if they let go they would be lost forever. He was the small ruffles boy, while the other was the cute harmless child. Of course that was the world’s opinion on them both, but neither of them saw it like that.

Iwaizumi believed Oikawa to be someone that can sincerely change the people around them. A boy with a dream so big, that it could fill the endless space. With stars and galaxies as his goal Oikawa was meant to see the world and Iwaizumi would do anything for it to be possible.

Oikawa had known from the start that this world was too cruel for someone like Iwaizumi. Always defending him from the bullies and watching over him no matter where the two go or what they’ve become, Iwaizumi fought the demons from the past while Oikawa lead them to the future.

Losing everyone from a gang war that killed his entire family, Oikawa pledged to never part of a gang like his father was, it did ultimately ended all their lives. Left in the orphanage at the age of seven, he believed that he would be forever alone, no family to take him in and no friend to know what has become of him.

That is until he learns that his best friend from the start was too an orphan. A secret kept away from Oikawa, Iwaizumi had never known his parents, abandoned at the orphanage since day one, with nothing but a name. At first it was upsetting to see Oikawa in orphanage, bewildered and scared to death to know that Oikawa knew the truth.

That no one wanted a kid like Iwaizumi. Even as an infant each family was looking for someone more, well. They’re color. Dark skinned with the brightest green eyes, Iwaizumi wasn’t necessary normal in most family standards.

Even so, he forgotten his fury when he realized that Oikawa too was in the orphanage, but it didn’t make sense to him at first, because he was sure that the boy had a family. He even met them once when he snuck out of the building to meet him. Sadness overcame him as he hugged Oikawa close to his body and promised him while he cried, that Iwaizumi will be all the family Oikawa will ever need in this god forsaken world.

Oikawa once said he doesn’t ever remember meeting Iwaizumi. He was just there, and Oikawa was right there beside him.

Not wanting to lose the only thing he had again, Oikawa fought against potential families. If they won’t take Iwaizumi with him, than he wouldn’t go at all. Which turned off many families who were so willing to adopt Oikawa on the spot, Iwaizumi never said a thing. A large swell of love and adoration was the only thing making him happy, along with Oikawa being on his side.

That is until the headmistress had explained to Iwaizumi that he needed to convince Oikawa that it was okay for him to go without him. That Oikawa needed a place where food wasn’t limited, where he can live in a home that wasn’t anywhere close to his city. He needed to be happy.

That was enough to convince young Iwaizumi, feeding Oikawa his rations secretly, plumping up the smaller male at the time to look chubby and healthy enough for anyone to take him home, and when that opportunity came, the perfect family to take Oikawa away from his shithole of a home, to see the world, the stars, the galaxy. Iwaizumi told Oikawa he hated him.

He hated him, he made Iwaizumi feel mad every day, that Oikawa was annoying and he hated the way Oikawa would cling against him when they would go to sleep. That he hated how Oikawa would snore and shiver during the coldest of nights. He hated Oikawa’s laughter when he would tell a stupid joke; he hated his screams when Iwaizumi showed him a large beetle crawling on the wall of the orphanage.

He hated everything about Oikawa, and he made sure to tell the younger boy that. So that way he can run away from him, towards a family that can give him everything.

Only it did the complete opposite. When those words came out of Iwaizumi’s mouth, the young boy was crying as he lied to Oikawa, hot tears streaming down his face. When all the damage was all done, Oikawa began to cry, the loudest he ever cried.

But between those ugly sobs, Oikawa had promised, that he will never laugh again, he won’t snore or shiver, not even cling against Iwaizumi they went to sleep. He would no longer scream or a say a word if Iwaizumi didn’t want him to, as long as he can stay with him. He will change, he promised he will.

As long as Iwaizumi lets him stay next to him, because he doesn’t want to go anywhere else but be beside his only family.

He plead and plead, he even tried stopped crying to prove to Iwaizumi that he was already changing, but Iwaizumi shoulders shook. His tears once again start fall off his tan cheeks as he looks down at Oikawa, his scrawny arms reaching for Oikawa, and Oikawa reaching for him.

Interlocked with one another, Iwaizumi told Oikawa the truth, that everything thing the little boy did he loved, that he would, and could never hate anything about Oikawa. The two stayed like that for the rest of the day, the appointment with the family had gone and left, leaving Oikawa in Iwaizumi’s arms once more.

The headmistress was disappointed to say to the least, and she made sure Iwaizumi knew that. But Oikawa was always there, reassuring him that the happiest place he was when he was right there next to Iwaizumi, doing everything and anything their little minds can come up with.

Life became crueler to them once the headmistress was sure Oikawa will no longer be adopted. Food rations were short, school was a no for them since they can no longer pay for it. Although Iwaizumi plead with the woman, that he would voluntary quit school if it meant Oikawa could go.

Because all kids went, Iwaizumi wanted to make sure that Oikawa went too.

Not after long the cruel woman had let Oikawa enter school once more, at first the male didn’t like it but once he started getting interested in everything and anything he became more animated to Iwaizumi tell the male about this and that, even going as far as teaching Iwaizumi everything he learned that same day.

At a young age, Iwaizumi was already mature enough to take care of him and Oikawa easily.

When they were fourteen, Iwaizumi was often kicked out of the orphanage for his rude behavior and violent actions. Even as a thin boy, Iwaizumi could punch.

Usually, he would sit out on the cold stone steps. There Oikawa would somehow sneak out and cover the male with their blanket they shared, even offering Iwaizumi a piece of bread he managed to steal for Iwaizumi. But the older of the two always declined, telling Oikawa that he was the one who successfully obtained it, so he should be the one to eat it.

At first Oikawa nodded his head, but Iwaizumi was getting skinner by the week. So now he makes sure Iwaizumi is eating more than he regularly does. He then, it was enough. At the age of eighteen Iwaizumi was kicked out officially, and Oikawa had managed to graduate, one of the few at the top of the class.

Iwaizumi couldn’t make it for some odd reason to Oikawa, but in truth Iwaizumi was out doing things he knew shouldn’t be doing to gain a wad of cash to be able to rent off a small worn down apartment. Because Oikawa’s birthday was coming close, and the age of eighteen was the legal age the old lady can kick out Oikawa.

Living the streets wasn’t at all hard to Iwaizumi, although it wasn’t even winter yet and he had only been out for a few weeks. The male was short compared to Oikawa, of course he blamed it on the food that Iwaizumi had given away to make sure Oikawa was as tall as he was now. Skinny too, so the winter was definitely not going to do him any favors for sure. So Iwaizumi did what he learned a lot of people would do, and found something he can seriously earn a lot of money from.

As soon as Oikawa was kicked out, Iwaizumi had moved him to the apartment he had rented for them both. It wasn’t much, but the two knew that that was everything they could ever ask for. Oikawa had asked countless questions about how Iwaizumi was able to afford it all, but Iwaizumi had dodged them all with simple lies.

Oikawa wasn’t an idiot though, knowing the man for all his life he knew Iwaizumi was telling him lies, but he didn’t probe knowing that would only worry Iwaizumi more if Oikawa knew what he did. Gulping Oikawa had made sure Iwaizumi wasn’t whoring himself out to anyone.

It made Iwaizumi freeze in his spot when he put down two mattresses on the ground for them to sleep on, looking at Oikawa with wide eyes, and then he breaks into a smile and shakes his head. Hoping that Oikawa would trust him enough not to do something like that.

Of course, Oikawa had nodded his head with a strain smile, believing Iwaizumi just this one because he would hate it for it to be true. They were soon planning Oikawa’s future for college, a local one that Oikawa can get a full scholarship one.

It was exciting news to Iwaizumi; he hugged the taller male tightly. Praising him every single minute proud that Oikawa was able to successed so far, even with what happened to him through the years. That is until Iwaizumi comes back home later, and paler.

Even with his dark complexion, Oikawa figures it out quickly. Iwaizumi tells him he’s fine but as soon as Iwaizumi starts to shake, Oikawa made sure he stayed in bed. There wasn’t enough money in the jar of emergencies like the drastic one that took over Iwaizumi.

Scared and unsure what to do Oikawa remembered a name from the graduation party he attended. Running out of the apartment he ran towards an address he was given not long ago by an even taller man that took an interest in Oikawa. They were actually friends in high school, but it seemed that the man had bigger plans for Oikawa.

Banging on his door, he was glad to see that Ushijima was the one to open the door.

Long ago, Iwaizumi and Oikawa had said one another that gang related problems will only take away their family again, so they promised to never join one, for the well-being of one another. Oikawa decided on the day when Iwaizumi refused to wake up that the promise was not all valid when events like these happen.

He got into his knees, asking and begging that if he joined Ushijima’s gang, inherited from his father like the man asked Oikawa months ago, that in return he would promise to save Iwaizumi no matter what.

And that’s how it went, Oikawa’s classmate, Ushijima Wakatoshi became somewhat like a god to Oikawa. He did ending up reviving Iwaizumi back to health with the hospital bills paid and the medication in hand. He even went as far as gifting Oikawa different amounts of things, even going as far as saying he loved Oikawa.

At the time, Oikawa was in love too. Ushijima had become his savior, someone he can definitely rely on when things go to shit. The two, were disgustingly close to one another, despite the playful fights they would have, although sometimes it lead to serious fights. But nothing a good fuck couldn’t fix.

As the gang as his new priority, the scholarship was lost and college was no longer in the hands of Oikawa. Lying to Iwaizumi, he had told him that the days he was gone he went to school, where really he would be doing missions for the gang, operating in secret from everyone to keep the business going.

More gangs were starting to get into power, and Oikawa was able to meet new gang leaders faces. They were all so young to Oikawa, but the male was no younger than them all. He figured lives were short and the titles had to be passed on to make sure families were safe.

This went on for two years until Iwaizumi had figured it out.

Scared, Oikawa told Iwaizumi that there was nothing to worry about, that all of it will go away soon, but that all was a lie. With the new gangs rising and leading over Shiratorizawa, the wars and battles were getting more serious and dreadful.

Iwaizumi decided that he didn’t want anything to do with Oikawa, even when in his heart that was a lie too. But it hurt Iwaizumi so much, to learn that everything was a lie. That the life he thought Oikawa had lived was non-existence. He could not even believe that Oikawa would go as far as come home to him, every day and lie to his face about how his fucking day was.

It pained Iwaizumi to realize that he had lost Oikawa to the gangs in the territory and he couldn’t do anything about it. Oikawa didn’t cry like he did when they were still children, nor did he give up anything Iwaizumi hated about him, it was a nasty fight that left the two alone.

Well, Iwaizumi was alone.

Oikawa was off with his new family until he realized that the room he slept in beside Ushijima felt cold. It felt rough even when the pillows there were so much softer than they were at his old place. It made him feel disgusting, like he didn’t belong there like a spot of dirt in a spotless kitchen.

Yet he stayed and stayed until things started getting rougher. Ushijima was gone most of the time, leaving Oikawa was home duties. Keeping in charge of the files, making sure all missions are operating perfectly. He felt plastic, sitting behind a computer screen as he typed and wrote. As he read and spoke.

Ushijima seemed to still love Oikawa, but there was something off about it, it didn’t feel like it did when they were younger, when it all started.

He showered Oikawa in praise, but the male did nothing even when Ushijima tells him he did. He sat behind a computer, looking at the same numbers and names for countless hours. Then Oikawa started to think. What would his life be, if he went to college, what year would he be in now? His third?

Would it be different? Would he still be coped up in this shitty city, doing nothing but sit there and type away what needs to be typed?

Because fuck, his decisions were really killing him there and then, banging his head against the desk, he pushes his body away from it, groaning in frustration more than pain. Confused as he wonders where he had gone wrong, and if he can still go back.

Thinking about it now, he still thinks he can. He could leave everything here under someone’s care and get out go back home.

He freezes at the spot, wondering where his home could be. His first thought of home was with Iwaizumi, but the male will surely turn him away. Smiling to himself, Oikawa scoffs. Knowing that Iwaizumi would never do that, he would never turn away from Oikawa.

But if he goes now Oikawa would only feel like shit, each day he would look at Iwaizumi knowing that he can run away and come back to Iwaizumi with open arms. Shaking his head, Oikawa stands up from his desk, walking out of the door locking it before closing it behind him.

No, he wouldn’t run away from again. He isn’t trash; he isn’t some scum that was raised in this shitty city. He wasn’t like them, and he will never turn away from Iwaizumi again, but when he reaches the home he soon realizes that the home is vacant, everything in Oikawa’s chest comes crashing down.

He asked the landlady politely about the man that used to live there, the woman looked at Oikawa, wondering if she recognized the face and she did, quickly. The news he was brought to wasn’t any good news. Asking for a cab to go to the name of hospital the landlady has given him; Oikawa had made sure that he will be by Iwaizumi side again.

Whatever the sickness Iwaizumi had was gone, and this new was seemed to stick a bit longer on Iwaizumi’s body, seeming to take an interest in Iwaizumi’s weak body. Once Oikawa had found the male, he collapsed on his knees and prayed to whatever God to help Iwaizumi.

The older male woke up once during the next day, ready to take any sort of medication instead he was greeted with Oikawa’s watery eyes. No words were exchanged between the two before the two of them collided against one another, desperately hugging one another, clinging tightly afraid that if they let go, death will take them.

With the money Oikawa gains from Ushijima, he pays everything Iwaizumi needs to be paid off. In only a few days, it seemed as though God did hear Oikawa’s prayers. Or maybe the medicine was working; only they’ve been giving it to him for months now, only this time it was actually taking affect. This time, Oikawa makes a new home with the money he earned from Ushijima, and the two are back together again.

That is until Oikawa ran out of money, but that wasn’t something he had thought about until the doctor says he needed a final payment of the last dose of medication. Running off to Ushijima once more, he asked and pled to the man for an advancement payment, nothing much just a few couple hundreds and he would be out of Ushijima’s hair.

Only, the man had explained to Oikawa that he couldn’t do that. He was busy doing other things than dealing like they originally had been doing to earn hard cash, but Oikawa knew that Ushijima kept a few tens of thousands of cash under the floorboard of his closet, but Oikawa didn’t want to steal.

He even checked once to see if it was still there, and it was. But Ushijima couldn’t give him the money. Oikawa explained that it was part of the deal, that if Oikawa stayed than he would help Iwaizumi be safe.

But Ushijima was reluctant still giving Oikawa a no as his final answer. Patting the male’s hair and leaning in for a kiss, but Oikawa brushed him off, he knew it would hurt Ushijima’s feeling but he seriously couldn’t care at the moment because he seriously needed the money.

When he came back home to Iwaizumi empty handed, the male only laughed and shook his head telling Oikawa that it was fine, that he didn’t need a few extra pills to make him better, because he already was. With a smile spreading on Oikawa’s features, he nodded as he well laughing as he noticed cake mix all over Iwaizumi’s face.

His birthday was tomorrow, and Iwaizumi remembered.

Oikawa also decided to finally tell Ushijima that it was time for him to leave the gang, even when there are rules about that sort of thing; Oikawa knew was the grey area that could slip by it. It wasn’t because Iwaizumi was back in his life, or well, it was that but also more.

Ushijima wasn’t someone who love could love another person in his position. Even with the gifts he had received from Ushijima, he realized that it was only to fill the gap of the absence of his. Even from a while back, Oikawa was able to see that their love was fading each passing day.

So he left, but when Ushijima heard about the news he came to seek him out, asking if he still needed the money or not, because that wouldn’t be an issue, but if he does accept the money he would have to come back. Oikawa declined the offer, shutting the door quickly before going back to sit on the worn sofa with Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi doesn’t probe him about, and he’s glad that his best friend was able to understand.

A few years passed since then, and the two found suitable jobs. Oikawa was able to land an assistant job, while Iwaizumi had two jobs, janitor by night and trash man by morning. They made jokes about it, even at their age, they kid around about being secretly superheroes.

Yet the city has seen their smiles, and decided that it still hasn’t be cruel to them enough. A large massacre happened in the area. Bullets run through walls so easily that it looked like a movie they had found once, everyone made it out a live but there was a lot of fatal shots, and minor ones.

Oikawa was of those misfortunate victims.

With no more money to spare, Iwaizumi and Oikawa had sold everything they could. Ranging from the old sofa to the small TV, everything until they had enough, but they never did have enough. Which made Iwaizumi think back to the option of going back to his first job.

Oikawa was stuck in the hospital bed, so he couldn’t know what Iwaizumi had to do, going back to the head of illegal gamble fighting ring was easy for Iwaizumi, since from a young age, it was Kozun that sought Iwaizumi out. His dark skin comparing so beautifully with his green eyes and even darker hair, made Kozun go absolutely insane when Iwaizumi returned for the job he had before it all.

Kozun was a sick man, claiming he loved and adored everything about Iwaizumi. That he would do and give everything he could to Iwaizumi, as long as the male stayed with him forever. Iwaizumi made the false promise easily, hoping that this would all go away soon.

Of course even after Oikawa’s bills being paid, Iwaizumi had stayed by free will. No longer just a whore to man he found disgust in, he was able to go into the ring fights. At first it was a sick joke Kozun had played, saying if Iwaizumi purposely lose the game he would gain money from the bet he placed on the opposing side.

Even going as far as buffing Iwaizumi up with all the different kinds of foods he never had seen before, even allowed to bring some back for Oikawa to eat. Though Oikawa never liked eating even the most expensive foods that Iwaizumi had brought back, yet he ate it since Iwaizumi did go through the pain to bring it all back.

He never told Oikawa about the fact he went back to whoring himself out to a weird old man, but Oikawa can safely assume that it was indeed it. But when Iwaizumi came back with bruises and cuts, Oikawa started asking question, and Iwaizumi told him the honest truth.

He would put on weight and muscle to look tough in the ring, waiting for scrawny newcomers to get in and beat the shit out of his so Kozun can profit. It was a scam, but it was illegal gambling so there were never any arguments there.

Then, the unexpected happened. Iwaizumi had asked Kozun to bet on him, that whatever challenge he would come to face, he’ll beat them up instead, everyone would expecting him to lose, betting on the opponent instead.

He promised Kozun, that he will earn twice the amount of money the man earned in the previous matches.

Kozun didn’t earn twice as much as Iwaizumi promised, but four times more than originally planned.

As money rolled in for the both of them, Iwaizumi had promised that after all this, after a few more hundreds they’ll run away from the shit hole. They’ll leave the city behind, run away from the world and finally be happy together. It was a promise Oikawa was willing to partake, it was so tempting, music to his ears even.

To Iwaizumi, Oikawa can finally see the stars ahead of them all.

To Oikawa, Iwaizumi can finally stop fighting the demons from the past.

During the day of their last day there, they ran and threw rocks at everything that bit them in the ass from the past, they yelled and fooled around in the city one last time before Iwaizumi had to go fight his last battle.

He promised Oikawa, with an arm over the male’s shoulder as they looked up at a vandalized wall in the alley way sitting next to trash, that after all the fight, the minute he gets back they will leave.

“The thing is though, Bokuto...” Sugawara pauses as he looks up at the stars ahead of him, “Iwaizumi never did make it back.” It had seemed that someone caught news of the man leaving, and spread the rumor all the way to Kozun. Bokuto pauses as he stares at Sugawara with wide eyes, waiting for the male to tell him the final blow, but Sugawara only smiles up at him. “He isn’t dead, as of right now Iwaizumi is chained to that man, like some kind of dog.”

“Don’t fucking scary me like that.” Bokuto breathes out, leaning against the restaurant’s wall. He pats his chest a few times, relaxing his muscles as he thinks deep in thought. Lifting the key chain, he remembers where he heard of the name from. “Holy shit I know who he is!” turning to face Sugawara he lift his keychain up to him.

Sugawara giggle softly, nodding his head as he explains the keychain, “Yeah, you go to Kozun’s ring all the time, you had to hear his name someone time. That dog tag was given to him by a unknown fan, a little boy who had his father pay for the thing when he continuously won fight after fight.” Sugawara tells him, “Iwaizumi, this scrawny kid who got himself beat up all the time transformed into a strong man, knocking out his opponents like buildings.”

He earned the name Godzilla.” Bokuto proudly says as he watches the Godzilla swirl in front of him, “Did Oikawa give that to him?”

Oikawa shakes his head, “Actually, Iwaizumi bought the Godzilla for Oikawa, to make sure Oikawa never forgets him, even attaching the dog tag on it.”

He explains about the fact that Iwaizumi has been gone for weeks now, and Oikawa has been looking for Iwaizumi since then. Iwaizumi never told Oikawa where it was, afraid that he would be caught in it all, especially with the pretty face of his. The cold breeze passes by them once Sugawara was finally finished of his story. Pushing himself off the dumpster he looks at Bokuto.

“Well, you think Kuroo is here? Want that steak?” Sugawara teases, going back to lighter mood even after telling the story of the stranger trapped in his guest room. Bokuto bites his lower lip, shaking his head thoughtfully as he turns around to head toward his junk of a car.

“Tell Kuroo we’ll eat another time!” he waves his hand back, the keychain around his finger as he puts it back down, digging his pocket for his keys for his car, as well as pulling out the gun from behind his waist band.

Sugawara watches him go, not at all nervous or even a little ashamed of telling the story to Bokuto. Fully knowing what could happen because of it, but Oikawa has changed too much for Sugawara to ever be happy, with Iwaizumi back, maybe just maybe Oikawa would smile one more time. That genuine smile that he was never able to detect whenever Iwaizumi was around might just come back.

He pulls his arms behind him, he was a bit afraid of what’s to come though, whatever that could happen could seriously cause a gang war, with territory issue. Then there was the fact that Bokuto might get badly injured in this as well, secretly apologizing to Akaashi, and praying to God that he would come out of it unscratched.

He was ashamed of one thing though, the fact that he didn’t tell Oikawa he knew it was Kozun that attained Iwaizumi all along. In all honestly there was nothing the male can do, he didn’t have firearms on him. Oikawa might’ve just rushed in and get himself killed.

Bokuto was different; Bokuto had something in him that would get him anything with just a smile. Just looking at Akaashi was proof of that, the male had fallen head over heels to quickly for the gang leader it was always amazing how quick the two got along despite the fake rudeness Akaashi would play on Bokuto.

Heading back to the back of the diner slowly he takes notice of a figure hiding behind the dumpster, his leg pulled back with his hands pocketed inside the famous red jacket of his. Black hair mopped to the side of his face, a stern look follows Sugawara, “You could get him killed.”

“I believe he won’t” A forced smile stretches on his lips, as he looks away from Kuroo. “I have too much faith in him, don’t you?” He eyes Kuroo for only a second before opening the back door to get back into the warm kitchen without another word.

Kuroo stays silent, head thrown back to hit the opening of the dumpster to curse out loud, kicking the dirt underneath him he heads for his black motorcycle parked up front, heading towards the direction of Bokuto’s home to rely Akaashi the bad news.

With the charms still dangling in front of him Bokuto speeds up his car, heading to the home of the bastard. He doesn’t really know why he was doing this at all, but to have a kidnapping been done under his nose, and the fact that it impossible that someone like Iwaizumi was being kept like a dog no less. From what Bokuto knows Kozun was too busy playing with his fighters to notice the decrease on his men. So he’ll have an advantage there.

Then he thinks back to Oikawa, the stranger he met just this morning and the mistrustful glare he had trained on Bokuto, no wonder he hated gang leaders, all they ever did was ruin him, ripped him apart limb by limb and threw him back together just to get ripped apart again.

Bokuto always had a relation to being a hero in many cases, always going out of his way to help those in need even when they weren’t in the protection of his gang. And just one more case can he make two people happy after so many dreadful events that’s happen in their lives made Bokuto swell in pride.

Gripping the steering wheel tighter, he takes a sharp turn towards the home of Kozun.

* * *

 

Patting the his lower belly, Oikawa waits for his brain to understand that his precious item is not there, palming elsewhere without opening his eyes he starts to panic. His eyes widen at the realization that the item wasn’t on him, he dives his hands into his sweat’s pockets looking for the cold metal to touch his warm fingers.

Yet nothing makes contact. Turning his head to look at his red hoodie, he jumps out of the bed grabbing on to it and shaking it to see if anything would fall out. Dropping the garment on to the floor he prepares the same routine with the pair of jeans only to find it.

“No, fuck no.” he curses quietly, going back to the bed, ripping the sheets from the mattress as he surveys the bed patiently waiting for anything to come out to him, but the moon light can only light up so little. Walking towards the door he flips the lights again, swiftly looking back to find the item.

Yet, it wasn’t there. Dropping himself to his knees hurriedly ignoring the agonizing pain as he buries his arm under the bed on both sides to see if it has fallen but still there wasn’t anything. Picking up all the dropped items to place them on the bed he studies around the floorboards. “Where is it?” he mutters before screaming it out loud, “Where the fuck is it?”

Running towards the door, he thinks he might’ve dropped it on the floor along the way to his room, but as soon as he unlocks the door he realizes that he couldn’t open it. “What the fuck?” he wiggles the knob some more before banging against the wood doors. “Hey!” he yells, afraid “let me out!” he continues to shake the door some more but there is no noise coming from the other side.

Subconsciously, because of his uneasiness he dips his hand back into the pocket of the hoodie only to remember the only thing that ever keeps him calm is gone. “Fuck.” He cries, as he bangs against the door continuously, “Please!” he whines as he shakes the knob as if it would open if he continues to do it.

Shaking now, Oikawa starts hyperventilating his arms start to get red and raw from the harsh hits to the door. He can’t lose it, he can’t, if he does then there’s nothing to remind him of Iwaizumi. Nothing to keep him sane from this horrible world that always loved to take things away from him.

He lets go of the knob to use his left arm to hit the door more calling out for help and screaming to be released, with the pain making his arms red he turns around to face the window, wondering how far it was from the ground.

Dashing towards the window he flips the adjustments to unlock the windows, pushing it open, he peeks his head out to see the ground, it was so high up but if Oikawa was careful he can climb the down the house to get there.

“Sir?”

Oikawa’s head lashed towards the door, running towards it to grab the knob once more, “Get me out!” he pleaded, shaking the knob in his hands as Akaashi tells him that he’s trying but it seemed to be locked. Oikawa shakes his head, knowing that the other male can’t see his actions, explaining to him that it was open on his side.

Akaashi curses, already knowing who was behind all this. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right back, I’m going to go get something to unlock the door okay?” he doesn’t get a reply but Akaashi leaves nonetheless.

Dashing toward the desk in his room, Akaashi opens different drawers that hold unnecessary hair products that Bokuto somehow needs for himself. Finding what he was looking for, the male reaches for the dozens of bobby pins all tied against one another, he curses out loud as he hurriedly takes one apart from the rest.

Leaving the drawer open, he runs back to Oikawa kneeling as he eyes the keyhole carefully; he unbends the metal clip in his hand, putting one end in, he pushes harshly trying to get the lock to shift into its unlock position. He finds it a lot more difficult than the movies had portrayed to be, “They make it look so easily,” he curses as he tries again, feeling something unclick but once he pulls back the click comes back. “Fuck.”

Putting the metal back in for the third time he hears someone ringing his bell continuously, cursing again he wonders where Bokuto is, that man was a light sleeper when danger was present, he had to hear Oikawa’s pleas and screams and rush up here. Yet there he was struggling with the keyhole as the doorbell chimed.

Pushing the bobby pin in harsher the door goes fully unlocked, leaving the pin in he pulls the door open to reveal a frantic man. “Sir?” he asked, but he was rudely pushed to the side, Oikawa automatically looks to the ground, following all the steps he had taken in the house.

His eyes never leaving the ground.

Akaashi follows him down, slower and confused out of his shit to understand what the hell was happening. When he hits the first floor he turns himself to the front door, peeking through peek hole to see who it might be cautiously. To his sorrow, he sees a horrible smile on an ugly man, nonetheless he opens the door to let the man in.

“What the hell do you want Kuroo?” he leaves the man at the door, following Oikawa with care as the male still follows the ground, even looking on top of the dining table.

“Your boy went to get himself killed.” Stopping his tracks Akaashi turns to face the man who no longer has that creepy smile grazing his lips. Body frozen, Akaashi doesn’t know how to respond besides blinking blandly.

“Left to go find one Iwaizumi Hajime.” Akaashi doesn’t turn around, but he hears a loud crash from behind him. Then steps rapidly come his way, slightly brushing shoulders with Akaashi as he grabs hold of Kuroo’s forearms.

“What the hell did you say?” even when asked Oikawa doesn’t give him the time to answer, “Take me there! Now! You have to!” his eyes wide with fear and relief a weird look Kuroo has never seen before on anyone as he felt Oikawa’s own shoulders shake as the louder he gets.

* * *

 

Bokuto didn’t bother with the front door, nor does he even think about the back door. Instead he heads up to the side of the building finding exactly what he was looking for. The rusty old ladder was seriously something no one used now days, only placed on tall buildings but since this neighborhood was so crappy on getting funding there never is money to pay for renovations.

Climbing up the stairs, gun ready in his right hand he passes through a closed window, a curtain covering whatever was behind it. Heading higher he stops at the last third window up; too dark for him to investigate what was inside. Dropping his weight on the metal bar holding up the ladder, he pushes the window open.

“Wow, that’s easy.” He mutters as he twists in an uncomfortable position to slide through the small provided room. Eyeing the room carefully, Bokuto still doesn’t catch any thing that he can recognize, leaning against the wall next to the window he traces his fingers on to the next corner looking for a door.

Finding what he was looking for he flicks the lights on which were located at the side of the door, turning his body to face a lone mattress on the ground and the sleeping body on it with a face he recognizes as the man that goes by Godzilla. He congratulates himself for finding the male on first try, which to be honest with him, never happens.

Third time is always the charm for Bokuto.

Walking towards the man carefully, he bends down, gun dangling low on his thigh as he shakes the man carefully, whispering for him to get up so they could get out of there. Iwaizumi’s body stirs the first time, but the second he lies still. With another nudge, only one eye lid pops open, out of reflex Iwaizumi’s fist launches at the male, too quick for Bokuto to dodge.

With his eyes closed ready for the impact, Bokuto waits. Only when the punch never lands he opens his own golden eyes sensibly to see the fist right in front of him, restraining against the metal chain wrapped around Iwaizumi’s wrist.

He hears the metal stretch, and Iwaizumi’s fist clenching and unclenching trying his hardest to pull away from the wall it was tied too. Bokuto raises his head to look at the wall behind Iwaizumi seeing three large bolts with a metal chain coming out of each.

Two were on Iwaizumi’s wrist, something he can figure it out on his own, but the third, the middle one he didn’t know until Iwaizumi pulls himself up the thin sheet falling off his shoulders revealing a metal collar on his neck.

Iwaizumi pushes away from the gang leader letting his back hit the wall, gritting his teeth he growls at the man, “Who the hell are you?”

Bokuto’s eyes widen, not at all from Iwaizumi’s raspy voice but the different scars coming from his body, some healed others still on their way from being healed, clean yet nasty. What Bokuto finds more disgusting though was the filth he was living in. Bruises over his wrist and neck were to visible even with little lighting, dark purple almost black “He treats you like a dog.” Bokuto mutters, as he reaches for the chain but Iwaizumi backs away out of impulse afraid to be touched.

On the side note, Bokuto wouldn’t even treat a dog the way Iwaizumi was treated.

Bokuto understands with just one look, pulling his hand away to pick up the gun on his thigh he stands upright, pointing the gun at the chain too close to Iwaizumi but they don’t have time for safety concerns, Bokuto doesn’t know how it possible, but he was sure somebody figured out he was already there.

Shooting the gun once Iwaizumi jumps, hitting the mattress behind him to cover his ears from the loud ring. Giving Bokuto the opportunity to shot the other two letting the smaller male go, “Hurry up, I’m here to get-.” The door bursts open, Bokuto doesn’t wait for the enemy to realize the situation, shooting him right in the middle of the chest. “Fuck.” He mutters as he heads towards the door, looking for any more men coming his way.

The gun shots were enough to wake up anyone in the neighborhood. Closing the door behind him, he looks around the room to find anything that can hold the door closed, but the room was spotless besides the mattress that was so light for blockage.

“Get out, now.” He commands Iwaizumi, mentioning towards the window. Iwaizumi does what he was told, not at all complaining about getting the fuck out of there. Pulling his body out fully from the room, he sees the ladder he looks at every day when the sun is out. Always dreaming of sweet escape, and now the male was able to touch the rusty metal under his skin after so long he seriously wants to cry.

Mindful of the chains still flowing him around, Iwaizumi starts his climb.

A few guns shots were heard from the room, but Iwaizumi doesn’t flinch from the noise as he climbs down, barely seeing the other male come out of the window, dropping his gun to hit the ground, Bokuto swings his entire body on to the ladder, grabbing it tightly so he won’t fall. From the first floor, Iwaizumi doesn’t bother climbing the rest of the ladder down. Dropping to the dirt beneath him he grabs on the grey pistol pointing it up at the window ready to see any one of the enemy.

Bokuto shouts out to him in a boisterous laugh as if it was okay to be making jokes, “Do you know how to shoot that thing?” when Iwaizumi was about to reply a man ends up poking his head out to look down below, but before he could aim for Bokuto’s head Iwaizumi shoots the gun right out of his hand.

“Was that on purpose or sheer luck?” Bokuto lands on his feet when he drops himself down, catching the gun under him when it falls from the enemy’s hand with such confidence. Turning to face Iwaizumi for an answer, the man only frowns at the gang leader.

“I don’t kill.”

“Right.” He nods, recognizing the same phrase from someone else, as he leads the way to his car, an old junk that fits will among the rest of the garbage parked outside in the street. “You drive,” he throws the large amounts of keys into Iwaizumi’s hands, who looks completely devastated to see it.

Bokuto jumps into the passenger seat as Iwaizumi tries to figure out which key starts the car while getting hurriedly as well. Bokuto’s gun is still out, waiting for anyone to come out of the home. Once the car starts up, a large relief falls over Iwaizumi, shifting the knob to drive, he presses the gas to get the hell out of there.

No one seems to be following, so Bokuto turns his body back around to face the front view. “Kozun wasn’t in?”

“No, there was a match tonight.” Iwaizumi mummers too focused on the night street lights. He was sure he was still high over that stupid drug some man of Kozun put in him, trying to make him weak and tired, but he kept his eyes opened to get the hell out of there.

When in the clear, Bokuto tells Iwaizumi that it was time to switch noticing that the male was drowsy for whatever reason, because the man was rushed with adrenaline. Though when he started asking questions, simple yes and no’s Iwaizumi seemed to be too dazed to say anything.

Maybe a good ten minutes pass before Iwaizumi says anything, “I know you, you’re the infamous Bokuto aren’t you?”

“Does the hair give it away?” The male laughs loudly at his own joke, even catching a small smile from Iwaizumi, giving Bokuto an even bigger smile, but once the smile drops from Iwaizumi’s face, trying to hold himself up right, Bokuto promises him, “I’m taking you back to ya best friend.”

Eyes now alert Iwaizumi jumps in his seat as he looks at Bokuto confused, the gang leader doesn’t say anything after that. Letting Iwaizumi think to himself for a few minutes before arriving to the house, but of course he takes out the beloved keychain and throws it on Iwaizumi’s lap without looking away from the road.

“I really wanted to kill that Kozun guy.”

Iwaizumi laughs, nodding his head as he holds the charms carefully, “Me too.”

It isn’t much long until they arrive to Bokuto’s home, the two get out Bokuto more hurriedly than Iwaizumi, running towards the front door he knocks loudly, knowing if Kuroo is parked out front that everyone had to be awake, and hopefully Oikawa was there too.

The first thing that greets Bokuto when the door opens, is a gun pointed at the middle of his forehead. With a big smile, Bokuto laughs and goes to hug Kuroo who lets the gun go slack in his hand. Safety still unlocked.

Oikawa brushes past the two men hugging while making goofy noises at each other, looking beyond them at a man who was barely standing. “Iwa,” he chokes up as he accidently trips, but not too hard that makes him fall on his face, “Iwa-chan!” he calls out, his yell not too loud, careful not to gain attention.

Jumping of the pathway, he jumps with arms wide and tears everywhere, “Hajime!” his horrible yells of sadness and relief are muffled by Iwaizumi’s chest, as the older male pats Oikawa carefully, cooing that everything is okay. That he is okay, that the both of them are okay.

Not yet letting go, Oikawa holds on strong to Iwaizumi’s dirtied shirt. Bokuto returns with a duffle bag, Kuroo and Akaashi trailing behind. Bokuto passes the two friends sticking his bag into the back of the beat up truck, while the other two is left to see the cry-fest happened before their eyes.

Kuroo smirks at the amounts of cuddling, while Akaashi smiles gently glad that whatever was happening was happening. He’ll have to ask either Kuroo or Bokuto of what the hell was going on, and after that another lecture to Bokuto about putting his life in danger without asking Akaashi first.

“Here’s the keys.” Bokuto’s serious tone interrupts everyone’s thoughts. “You of all people know how Kozun is,” he glares at Iwaizumi waiting for the male to take them. “I gave you guys some extra clothes in there, cash too.”

Iwaizumi shakes his head at the cash, explaining that Oikawa and him already have a bag hidden elsewhere in the city. “Get it, and use my money too. Don’t worry I can afford it.” He pushes the key into the key into Iwaizumi’s hand, he pats him on the shoulder “Get out of here, if I see that bastard, I’ll kill him for you.”

“Thank you.” Was the only thing Iwaizumi says as he motions Oikawa to get into the car, but the taller male looks between the two wondering what was going on, “He saved me Oikawa.”

His eyes widen at the realization, looking back at Bokuto he smiles nervously, yet it was filled with gratitude. “I guess not all gang leaders are bad.”

“No,” Iwaizumi whispers with a smile, nose gracing Oikawa’s gently as he nudges Oikawa. “Hurry we need to get out of here.” He drops his hand on Oikawa’s open palm one, leaving both the key and the charms in his hand while he head to the other side of the car. Gasping Oikawa looks up at Iwaizumi, a large smile as he picks up the keychain, putting it to his heart.

Bokuto backs away from the two, who are now entering the car; Bokuto puts his hands on his back stretching. “There’s a few else thing in there, like a phone contact me once you’re out of the state.”

Oikawa takes the driver’s seat, not sure what Iwaizumi was telling him about being high off his ass, turning to look at Bokuto as he opens his mouth to thank him, Bokuto shakes his head not saying a thing back since there wasn’t anything to thank Bokuto for, before the car goes into drive and dives out their sight.

Kuroo whistles about the engine still being able to purr beautifully, heading for his own bike while Akaashi lays a hand between Bokuto’s shoulder blades.

“Bokuto?”

Bokuto hums a reply, wondering what Akaashi would like to ask.

“What the fuck is going on?”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. It's 2:28 am, I don't even know if I know what stew is.  
> 2\. To the body guards that gone missing in the bushes and never appeared again, will it's up to you to imagine what happened with those two.  
> 3\. I wanted the main villain to be someone from Haikyuu, but I seriously LOVE them ALL. Like I couldn't do.  
> 4......Sorry for all my mistakes and grammer issues.


End file.
